


Cat & Mouse

by MamaBarbs



Series: Text rambles [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBarbs/pseuds/MamaBarbs
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Text rambles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Cat Kiev

5:12am  
*ring....ring...ring...*

A sleepy Eve reaches toward her nightstand and fumbles for her phone. With one eye open she sees the call is from an unlisted number. She answers anyway. 

Eve: Hello. Hello? 

After a few beats with nothing but the faint sound of breathing on the other end of the line Eve hangs up, rolls over and frustratedly puts a pillow over her head. 

5:25am  
*ring....ring...ring...*

A cranky Eve looks at the screen to see those same two words on the screen. Curiosity getting the better of her, she answers. 

Eve: What? Who is this? I can hear you breathing, asshole. 

When there is no response Eve hangs up the phone and yells into her pillow. 

5:47  
Now wide awake, Eve takes a different tact, opens her messaging app and starts typing. 

Eve: You are such an asshole. 5 in the morning is for sleeping. Who is this?

?: if I tell you I will have to kill you. 

Eve: it really is too early for this bullshit

?: Eve! Such language!

Eve: Tell me who you are or I’m going to stop texting

?: Your day will be 100% less fun if you do that Eve

Eve: I’m serious. Who is this?

?: I am the 🐱 

Eve: it’s too early for this shit. Tell me - in words - who you are or piss off

?: So rude

6:37am

?: I miss you Eve

And with those four words, Eve knew exactly who it was on the other end of the line. 

Eve’s heart skipped a beat when she realised it was Villanelle, the woman she wouldn’t admit she was madly in love with. Villanelle had disappeared into the ether months ago. Eve had looked, but couldn’t find a trace of her anywhere. She had almost convinced herself Villanelle was dead. 

Eve: Villanelle, you are an arse. Where are you?

V: I really can’t tell you that Eve.

V: I am sorry for waking you up. I was eating breakfast looking at a beautiful view and realised I missed you. 

Eve: you woke me up to breathe down the phone at me at 5am because you miss me??!!

V: it was 7:12 for me, and yes. 

V: you sound really cute when you’re tired

V: you sound sexy when you’re cranky

Eve: Oooooooh no. You don’t get to come back after 5 months and tell me I’m cute and sexy. I thought you were dead. 

Eve: Two hours ahead huh? That rules out about half of Europe! Hardly a helpful clue V. 

Eve: Where have you been?

V: I have been working mostly, in jail a little, keeping my head low sometimes. 

V: I can see the Dnieper River from my balcony. You would like this view. 

Eve can’t help but smile at that. She’s sure she would love the view of everything that balcony allowed her to see. 

Eve: now that’s a better breadcrumb. 

V: Not really. The Dnieper is a very long river Eve, and Ukraine has a population of 44 million. 

Eve: Asshole. 

V: So rude. I am helping the mouse find the cat. 

Eve: 😂 So you think I’m the mouse?

V: Could it be any other way?

Eve: 🤣🤣🤣

V: I walked from my hotel to see the tiny little houses at Hydropark yesterday. 

Eve: WOW. You really must want me to find you. 

V: Have dinner with me?

Eve: What? I don’t even know where you are! 

V: Yes you do. 

V: I’ve booked you a ticket at 12:20 from Gatwick to Kiev. Your mouse will be waiting 😘 

Eve: You need to tell me where you are. 

V: I know you will find me Eve. 

Eve: That ticket better be in first class!

V: Is there any other way to fly? See you tonight xo


	2. Welcome to Kiev, Mrs Twitchet.

It was just after 4:30 in the afternoon when Eve landed in Kiev. She still wasn’t exactly sure how she was feeling about this little adventure. If the knot in her stomach was anything to go by she’d say nervous. Or excited. Or both. Definitely both. 

Eve hadn’t ever flown first class and was glad Villanelle had booked her seat plus the one next to it. It gave Eve a chance to breathe and work out exactly where she should go when she made it through customs. 

As soon as Eve walked through the arrivals gate she saw a familiar face in a chauffeur’s outfit holding a large sign that read “Tabitha Twitchit”. She couldn’t help but smile at the name Villanelle had given her. 

Within minutes they were in a car and heading away from the airport. 

As Villanelle worked her way out of her disguise Eve said “I thought I was the one finding you.”

“I decided I should have given you better clues” Villanelle responded. “Where did you think you would find me?”

“Bakkara Hotel. It’s the only hotel I could find within walking distance to the Hydropark with a view of the Dnepier” Eve responded. 

Villanelle screwed up her face and said “Ewwww Eve. Bakkara Hotel is a terrible hotel. I would never take you there.”

“Oh, so ‘dinner’ was actually a date in a hotel?” Eve asked. 

Looking at Eve, Villanelle responded “Would you like me to take you on a date Eve?”

After a long pause Eve answered honestly, “No. Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know Villanelle. I’m still not exactly sure why I came.”

“To have a date with me apparently” Villanelle smiled. “I have something far better planned than a 3 star hotel on an island full of noisy tourists.”

And with that Villanelle pulled up at the door of the Fairmont Grand Hotel.

She got out, walked to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and asked whether she could take Mrs Twitchet’s bag. Eve held her bag out for Villanelle to take as her eyes took in the hotel’s exterior. She bet it cost more per night than her rent for a month. 

Villanelle threw the car key to the valet on their way past. She walked Eve straight to the elevators, pressed the button for the 9th floor and excitedly rocked on her heels as they ascended. 

“I did not think you would come” she said, without making eye contact with Eve. “I wasn’t sure I would come either.” Eve responded as the elevator dinged then opened on their floor. 

Villanelle opened the door for Eve before following her in. She left Eve’s suitcase by the hall stand, put the room key and contents of her pockets into a dish and shrugged out of her jacket on her way to the kitchenette. 

“Would you like to have a drink Eve”, Vilanelle asked as she pulled a bottle of Piper Heidsieck from a wine bucket. 

“That depends. Are you going to put my phone in it?”

“No.”

“In that case, yes I would like a drink. Thank you.” 

While she pours, Villanelle watches Eve take in the view. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She asks. Eve merely nods in response. 

Glasses in hand, Villanelle brushes Eve’s arm making her jump. “Jeeze Eve. Anyone would think you were nervous to be here.”

Villanelle hands Eve her glass and keeps walking. “The view is better from out here Eve,” she says, opening the door to a Juliet balcony. “I promise I won’t throw you over the edge” Villanelle says over her shoulder with a wink. 

“Is this where you were when you were messaging me?

“Yes.”

Villanelle turned toward Eve and said “But I prefer the view in this direction. Which view do you prefer Eve?”

Eve blushed bright red as she stumbled over her words, “I...ummmm...well the River is nice and It looks like the river walk would be wonderful and the lighting is probably amazing and.....” 

It wasn’t until Eve heard Villanelle’s laugh reach it’s crescendo that she stopped talking and looked at her. 

“Oh Eve. You are so easy to fluster.”

She raised her glass to toast the evening “To unexpected things”. 

Eve raised her eyebrows downed her entire glass in one motion then went to pour another. “Would you like a top up?” 

Villanelle shook her head “No. I think you might need it.”

“Would you like to take a walk? We can get ice cream.”

“Sure,” Eve responded “just let me freshen up a little.”

Villanelle collected Eve’s bag and led her to the bathroom. “You can freshen up here if you like or I can take you to your suite. Whatever you feel more comfortable with.”

“I’m sorry...” Eve said as she looked up confused. 

“I said you can freshen up here or...”

“No, I heard what you said, I just assumed we would be staying in the same suite.”

“In that case, our bathroom is through here” Villanelle said with a smile, placing Eve’s bag on the bench and closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... it sure has been a while. Life, dear friends, has a habit of getting in the way. 
> 
> Wherever you are, I wish you and your families good health and happiness during these crazy COVID times. Remember to smile :-)


	3. Hello, Hunca Munca.

Eve rested her palms against the cool marble of the bathroom sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. What the hell was she doing here, and did she just agree to stay in the same suite as Villanelle when there was an option to have her own room?

Her inner voice was shouting at her to jump into the unknown, to take things wherever they go and also to run like hell. 

Eve was confused. She wasn’t even sure what she hoped to achieve by coming here. Was she looking for friendship, a companion or something more? 

She picked up a face cloth, ran it under hot water and slowly cleaned her face and neck. 

“Right. Let’s do this” she says to her reflection as she heads for the door. 

“Ready?” Villanelle asks, “I thought we could walk and find somewhere to have dinner along the way.”

“That sounds perfect” Eve responded with a smile.

Villanelle couldn’t help but steal a glance at Eve on the way to the lobby. She was only half surprised to see Eve stealing one too. 

When they reached the lobby Villanelle excused herself to speak with a concierge. Unusually she was speaking in Russian. Eve presumed the conversation was about the second suite Villanelle had booked. 

Heading out the door   
Villanelle took the lead, holding the door open for Eve then heading right. 

“I don’t think I’ve heard you speak in Russian before” Eve said as she casually looped her arm through Villanelle’s and kept walking. 

Villanelle was so happy in that moment that she had trouble keeping cool. To keep calm she merely offered “It was not Russian. It was close to Russian.” While she looked straight ahead. 

Eve was glad when they were away from the noise of heavy traffic. 

“So, where are you taking me? Five star dining, McDonalds or somewhere in between?” Eve asked. 

“Somewhere in between” Villanelle answered with a wink and a smile. 

“I’m sure wherever we end up will be perfect,”

“How long have you been in Kiev Villanelle?”

“Not very long. I am ‘laying low’. My last job was a big one and there was just a little bit of trouble. So now I am Hunca Munca on holiday in Ukraine. It is a very beautiful place to lay low.”

Eve laughed, “you have got to be kidding me?!”

“What?” asked a visibly confused Villanelle. 

“Never in a million years would I have pictured you as a Beatrix Potter fan!” Eve responded through a fit of laughter. 

“Honestly Eve, do you think I sit around and watch bad television shows all day?”

“No, but never in a million years would I think you spent them engrossed in a Beatrix Potter story.” Eve said, still laughing.

“I think it’s sweet that you have chosen to be the naughtiest of the two bad mice while you’ve made me the slightly grumpy mother of 3 unruly kittens.” Eve said, laughter ebbing. 

“See! You know the characters too!” Villanelle said as she gently bumped her hip against Eve’s. 

“Are we lost?” Eve enquired, “Are you sure we’ll find a restaurant this way? It looks like a residential area.”

Villanelle looked directly at Eve before responding, “Of course I am sure.”

Before long they came upon a small wooded area. Villanelle looked at Eve’s shoes and said “You’ll be glad you wore your boots for this next part”

A confused Eve asked “where are you taking me? Is this a shortcut? There better not be any bears or wild pigs in here Villanelle” To which Villanelle scoffed and said “Relax Eve. If there are bears and pigs I will kill them. Besides, we are nearly there.”

And with that, the trees opened and revealed the most amazing view of the city. 

“Wow. This is beautiful”

“There is more beautiful this way Eve” Villanelle said as they rounded a corner and came upon a picnic rug covered in pillows and surrounded by candles.

The concierge unpacked a picnic dinner before turning to leave. 

“принести морозиво в 45 Minu” Villanelle said to the man who nodded as he disappeared along a nearby path. 

“More Russian? I understand the reason you prefer English, but to hear you speak it..well...I’m not sure...I think...well...”

Villanelle leaned in to Eve’s ear and whispered “It’s Ukrainian, but no matter which language it is you think it’s sexy.” then took a step back and said, “Please, Eve, take a seat.” 

And so Eve did.


	4. Ice cream, eventually.

Eve looked with wide eyes at the various dishes they had been served. 

“Ok Villanelle, you’re going to have to walk me through all of this. I have no idea what any of this is besides the piroshki”

“Hmmmm...let me see. I am really not sure what we have. I told the hotel to make a picnic but did not tell them what to include,”

Pulling out a small container with a savoury jelly Villanelle smiled “this is pork and vegetable aspic. I love pork and vegetable aspic.”

“I can’t wait to try it. What’s this one?” Eve pointed at a container with little white bundles covered in a tomato sauce. 

“I think that is holopehi. It’s cabbage stuffed with beef and bacon. It is really good.”

“And that?” enquired Eve, pointing at what looked like two clouds hidden under melted cheese. 

“I’m not sure. I think it’s Nalysnyky, but there is only one way to be sure of this Eve”

“And how is that?”

“If we eat it, of course. Pass me a plate, I will serve you.”

Villanelle served up two plates, passed one to Eve then sat cross legged taking in the view. 

“Thank you for bringing me here Villanelle.”

“You don’t need to thank me Eve. Eat, please.”

Eve took a bite of the little cloud covered in cheese. It was rich and buttery and absolutely divine. 

Villanelle said with her mouth full, “This is definitely Nalysnyky Eve. Do you like it?”

Eve nodded her response then rummaged around to find a drink. Not surprisingly, tucked away in amongst the picnic was another bottle of Piper Heidsieck along with two coffee mugs. 

Eve could not help but laugh as she shook her head holding up a mug in one hand the bottle in the other. 

“Are you going to smash that bottle or use it to fill our glasses?

Still laughing, Eve looked at Villanelle and said “I don’t know Villanelle. Are you going to present me with some arsenic pills to have it with?”

“No,” Villanelle feigned shock at the mere suggestion. 

“Good. Would you like a glass?”

Villanelle nodded. Eve filled both mugs, passed one to Villanelle then tried to decide what she would eat next. 

“I can’t decide what to try”

“Try the aspic,” Villanelle said as she took large fork full and ate. 

“It’s good. Reminds me a little of Dotorimuk-muchim”

“Is it Korean? I don’t think I have ever eaten real Korean food Eve. What is it?”

“Dotorimuk-muchim is acorn jelly salad. It’s crispier that the aspic. I’ll make it for you some time. Maybe I will invite you to dinner the next time you’re in London.”

Vilanelle nodded a breathy smile, “I would really like that. I could even knock on the door and wait for you to open it this time.”

In response, Eve playfully pushed Villanelle’s thigh as she said. “Would you like any more? I’m absolutely stuffed.”

“No. I am leaving room for dessert” Villanelle took Eve’s plate, handed her the wine bottle and tidied away the picnic basket so they could sit side by side on the rug. 

Eve filled both mugs, passed one to Villanelle then drew her knees up toward her chest. She stared at the scene below and took a long sip before turning to Villanelle and saying “you know this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done with me? Thank you.”

Seemingly from nowhere the concierge was back carrying two ice cream cones.

He handed each of them a cone then disappeared as quickly as he came. 

Eve clinked her cone against Villanelle’s “To enjoying the unexpected”. 

Villanelle raised her brow in agreement to the toast. “Shall we eat our ice creams on the way back?”

“Now that sounds like a plan. Do we need to do anything with the picnic?”

“No. The concierge is here waiting to pack it all away,” Villanelle said as she stood. She reached out to Eve to help her stand, said “thank you for having dinner with me Eve”, then lead the way back to the path and their reverse journey. 

After a few minutes Villanelle asked, “Do you mind walking? I can get the hotel to send a car”

“No. I like walking in places I have never been. It’s good to slow down so you can actually look at your surroundings.”

“I spend a lot of my time walking alone in new cities. Mostly to know the best escape routes, but also so I can get a feel for a place and feel like I am normal.” Villanelle said as Eve put her hand in Villanelle’s, linked their fingers, bought it to her mouth and kissed the back of her hand. 

“Well tonight you’re walking with me and hopefully feeling no need for an escape route.” Eve said as she gave Villanelle’s hand a little squeeze. 

“Tonight I don’t need any escape routes, but I do have several planned if we need them. I will keep you safe Eve.”

“That was frighteningly reassuring. Let’s get back to the hotel. I saw the size of the bath earlier. And some bubble bath. And we have more Piper....”

“Are you trying to seduce me Eve Polastri?”

“I don’t know. Are you trying to seduce me Villanelle?”

“Of course” Villanelle said as she ushered Eve through the hotel door, straight through the lobby and into the elevator.


	5. Two Puddleducks in a Pond

Eve went straight to the bathroom when they arrived back at their suite. 

“How warm do you like your bath?” She called out to Villanelle. 

Villanelle was taken aback at the question. “I’m happy with however you want it Eve” she responded. “Would you like me to bring in some wine?”

“Yes please!” Eve called back. 

Villanelle found Eve lounging in the tub when she walked in, wine bucket in one hand and glasses in the other. She almost dropped both at the sight. 

“Eve I...”

“You what?”

“I did not think you were serious about taking a bath with me.”

“Shut up and get in before I change my mind.”

With exaggerated movement, Villanelle said “Ooookkkkayyyy then boss.”

“I’m not your boss. Can you pass me a drink please?”

Villanelle passed Eve a glass, filled it and her own as she said “Whatever you say, boss.”

Eve flicked her with water. 

“That was not very nice Eve.”

“Oh? It wasn’t? Are your clothes wet now?” Eve asked as she splashed water at Villanelle again. “Are you coming in or are you going to stand there all night while I flick water at you?

Challenge accepted thought Villanelle. Slowly she began to take her clothes off, not once breaking the gaze she shared with Eve. 

Eve could barely breathe. Her eyes followed Villanelle as she stepped into the bath and sat down. 

Although they had shared many intimate moments in the past, this one was different. There were no knives. No guns. No axes. It was just the two of them surrounded by water and bubbles. 

“You have a very nice body” Eve said, breaking the clumsy silence that had built between them. 

“That sounds like something I would say. No...wait..that is something I did say” Villanelle said, flicking water toward Eve. “You are right. I do have an amazing body.”

Eve chuckled and shook her head. 

“Why do you like me so much Villanelle?”

“Because we are the same.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we are the same.”

“That was not helpful at all” Eve said, taking a sip of her drink. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Eve turned her head toward Villanelle and asked, “what makes you happy?”

“Shopping. You. This,” Villanelle said, gesturing between them. “I am happy when I am with you.”

“What else makes you happy? Soaking in a hot bath always makes me happy.”

“My job” Villanelle responded.

After that answer had a little time to settle, Eve said “Tell me something about you I wouldn’t know.”

“I am not good at sharing Eve”

Eve thought for a beat then said “When I was at University I had a very brief fling with a classmate named Brenda.”

“Brenda is a strange name for a man Eve.”

“But a perfectly normal name for a woman,” Eve replied.

Villanelle’s eyes went wide as she processed this information. Eve could see the cogs turning in her mind and was more amused than she probably should have been.

“So - I’ve told you something about me that you didn’t know. Tell me something about you.”

“When I was a child In the orphanage they used to make us fight each other. Mostly for no reason. When I was 11 I beat a girl so badly she went to the hospital and we did not see her again.”

“Oh my god. That must have been a horrific experience.”

“I blame my mother for leaving me there. They were monsters.” Villanelle’s thoughts drifted back in time as her eyes glazed over “They were terrible people Eve.”

“I read about the way children were punished at many of the orphanages when I started chasing you. The things they did to children - to you - are incomprehensible.” Eve responded. 

“I thought my family was dead. That is what they told us. But Konstantin told me it was not true so I went to find them.”

“Did you find them?” Eve asked. 

“Yes. My mother and my brother Pyotr and half brother Bor’ka. They were living with her new husband and his children. They were all so gross Eve. The brother and his girlfriend...so gross.” Villanelle said with a shudder at the memory. 

Eve asked, “We’re they happy to see you?”

“Pyotr was. He thought I was dead too. Bor’ka didn’t know I existed. It only took three days for my Mother to send me away again.”

“Wow. Three days? Jesus...”

Villanelle cut Eve off mid sentence, confessing “I killed her. She was a terrible person. She deserved it.”

Eve sat stunned and silent opposite Villanelle wondering how to steer the conversation anywhere but here. She knew the best thing for Villanelle was to move on without reacting to her confession. 

“Do you ever wonder where you would have ended up if things were different? I always thought I’d be a ballet teacher and a soccer mum. Those were my lofty goals when I was younger,” Eve said raising her glass in the air, taking a long sip and asking “how about you?”

“You wanted to be a soccer mum with one of those stupid cars that seat 7 when there are only three of you? Soccer is a boring sport. It’s good you didn’t become a soccer mum,”

“I only ever wanted to be normal. To do normal things. To have a nice house. Nice things. A job I liked. Lots of money. A wife to come home to.” Villanelle said with a sigh. 

“Why do you like me so much Villanelle? I want, no - need - to understand”

Villanelle drained her glass before topping them both up. 

Buying more time, Villanelle sipped her refreshed glass before saying, “I think you carry a little darkness inside you too. I think you would like to do my job but worry too much about what other people think and do to try. And you have amazing hair.”

Surprised by Villanelle’s read on herself, Eve responded, “I think we all have a little darkness inside.”

“There is a difference between carrying darkness and welcoming it. I think you welcome it Eve. I think you want to break things and hurt people.”

“Why did you come here Eve?” Villanelle asked, point blank. 

“Because you asked me to” Eve responded. 

“That is the only reason? I wasn’t even persuasive. Why did you really come Eve?”

“I wanted to be sure you were ok.”

“Really Eve? That is the reason you came? I don’t believe that is the only reason.”

Eve took a minute before answering, “I wanted to see you. I’m turning into a prune. I’m hopping out.”

Villanelle took in the view as Eve stepped out of the bath and started drying off, almost whispering “I missed you too.”


	6. Splish, Splash

Villanelle pulled the plug as she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a fluffy black bathrobe, following behind Eve. 

She was not at all surprised to find Eve using supermarket cleanser on her face. 

“Eve. Don’t do that. Here, use this,” Villanelle said as she passed Eve a bottle of La Mer Micelliar Water cleanser. 

“Oh my god. This feels amazing Villanelle!”

Villanelle handed Eve a small pot of Crème de la Mer. “Wait until you try the moisturiser.” she said with a wink. 

“Hmmmmm...” Eve hummed as she read the label. “‘Helps repair signs of aging and lines’ Is there something you’re trying to tell me?”

“No. It is the cream I use. Try it.”

Eve opened the tub and took in the scent. “This smells like heaven! You know Carolyn told me she uses a cream made from pigs placenta that smells like arse.” she said as she started applying the cream. 

With brows raised, Villanelle said “Why would you want to rub placenta on your face?” Her expression turned to one of disgust as she followed, “No. Just, no.” 

“I know!” Eve laughed, “maybe you should send her some of this!!!”

Villanelle made quick work of her own cleansing and moisturising routine. 

When she was done Eve walked through to the bedroom. 

Villanelle did not follow. She stood paralysed wondering what to do or say next. She didn’t think Eve would come. She certainly didn’t think Eve would want to share a bed with her. She wasn’t sure she wanted to share a bed with Eve. Not after the last time. 

“What are you doing in there?” Eve called from the bedroom. “Are there secrets to your beauty routine you’re hiding from me? Blood of a newborn lotion, or maybe a slug snot mask?”

Villanelle pulled herself together, walked into the bedroom and said, “It’s called snail slime, Eve, and it is really good for your skin. Don’t be so judgemental. My skin is amazing without any need for dead babies or gross slugs.”

Villanelle looked at the bed. “I can get the concierge to make up another bed for me so you can have this one.”

“No. We can both sleep in here. That is if you don’t mind.”

“That depends. Are you going to stab me again?” Villanelle said with an eyebrow raised. 

“No. I’m too tired.”

“That’s what you said last time, Eve. Do I need to pat you down before you hop into bed?” Villanelle said as she only half jokingly searched the bed for weapons. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Eve deadpanned as she let her towel fall to the floor and slipped under the covers. 

Villanelle walked to Eve’s side of the bed to collect her discarded towel to hang it in the bathroom. She took a deep breath, slipped out of the robe, put it on the next hook then went back to the bedroom. 

Standing by the bed she asked again, “Are you sure I can’t get the concierge to make up a second bed?”

Eve flicked back the covers on the opposite side of the bed. “Shut up and get in already.”

And with that, Villanelle slipped into bed.


End file.
